This invention relates to a new and useful pizza construction and to a method and apparatus for making it.
Pizzas are formed by making a batch of raw pizza dough, forming the dough into a selected size and shape, placing one or more toppings on the new formed dough, and then cooking the dough and toppings as a unit into a completed pizza. The cooked dough forms a bottom support crust. A disadvantage of this pizza structure and method of forming it is that precise control for uniform cooking of the dough is not possible. In order to fully cook the center portion of the dough into an edible crust by this prior method, the outside usually is overdone or even burned by the time the central portion is properly cooked. Thus the pizza often is not palatable whereby it must be destroyed and the process started over. Pizzas as now made also have another disadvantage. That is, the pizza dough is rolled out smooth and the toppings then freely placed on the upper smooth flat surface. After the pizza is cooked, it is usually eaten without utensils with the undesirable result that toppings frequently fall off.